How to Train Your Predacon
by Spirit Writer of The Republic
Summary: "This is Iacon. Largest of Cybertron's city-states ad my home. While some places have pests like scraplets, we have...Predacons!"


**Title:**** How to Train Your Predacon**

**Summary:**** Orion Pax is the son of Sentinel Prime and heir to the throne of Iacon. But he's a lot smaller than the other mechs his age, smaller and weaker. Iacon is plagued by attacks from the dreaded Predacons, creatures that steal energon and often leave destruction in their wake. Orion has an idea of how to get some recognition and make a name for himself. But when his plan leads to finding a rare type of Predacon, Orion finds himself forced to keep a dangerous secret while quickly becoming well known on Iacon. **

**Characters:**** Optimus Prime (pre-Prime), Megatronus, Sentinel Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Knock Out**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything but the idea. Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro and How to Train Your Dragon belongs to DreamWorks.**

**Rating/Warnings: ****No warnings. Rated T for safety. **

**Author's Notes: ****A Transformers Prime/HTTYD crossover fic. I aim to keep the characters' personalities as close to the show as possible, but some may be OOC to benefit the plot. I'm new to the Transformers fandom, so feedback is encouraged. And please bear in mind that Optimus (playing the part of Hiccup) is Orion Pax in this story, so his personality will be that of Orion instead of Prime. Mild Arcee/Optimus.**

"_This is Iacon, largest of Cybertron's city-states and my home. While some places have scraplets, we have something much worse. We have…"_

A blast of dragonfire sent the small mech hurrying to close the door, pressing his back against it as he felt the heat from the other side.

"Predacons!" The youngling gasped, feeling his spark beat quicker.

Orion Pax hurried through the town, weaving past larger mechs who were running around counter-attacking the Predacons that filled the sky. The small youngling turned to watch one warrior leap onto a Predacon's back, hacking at the beast's neck with his sword. Turning back to see where he was going, Orion found himself face to face with another warrior with a slightly crazed look on his face.

"Rarrrrrrrrh!" the warrior cried before realizing who he'd run into. "Morning!"

With that casual greeting, the 'Bot sidestepped Orion and continued running, sword raised and battle cry filling the air. Orion dashed into the armory, grabbing an apron and hurrying over to the large billows.

"Nice of you to join the party, Orion. Thought you'd been carried off." Knock Out said, as he hammered away at a bent sword, reshaping it to be of use once more.

"Me? No, I'm _way _too big for those Predacons carry off. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Orion replied, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

The youngling leapt up slightly to put all his weight on the billows, heating up the dying forge. He may have been too small to lift a sword or a blaster, but he'd worked in the forge with Knock Out since he'd been old enough to. Though even in the forge, his small stature proved to be a burden.

A blast of dragonfire struck a nearby storage building, the flames licking at the metal, slowly melting it. Orion knew what would happen if the flames reached the energon inside. But a group of mechs about Orion's age, though most a bit bigger, appeared, carrying water to douse the flames.

Orion watched them, his blue optics landing on one in particular. A blue femme with a bit of light pink accenting her slim form, especially around the joints-Arcee, a beautiful, strong femme with a tomboyish attitude and fierce temper. With the flames reflecting off her polished blue chassis, she looked stunning. Orion watched them run past and would have run off to join them had Knock Out not grabbed him and dragged him back inside.

"Oh come on, Knock Out! I need to get out there and make my mark!" Orion told the older mech.

"You've made plenty of marks, Orion, all in the wrong places." The mech took a pile of damaged weapons from a warrior standing outside.

"Please, Knock Out, if I offline a Predacon my life would get infinitely better…" Knock Out decided to interrupt Orion here.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing a sword, you can't even shoot one of these!" Knock Out held up a large blaster that looked like it was just a little smaller than Orion himself.

The blaster was snatched out of Knock Out's servo by a formerly weaponless 'Bot that ran past and shot at a descending Predacon.

"Alright, but _this_ will shoot it for me!" Orion motioned to a good sized device that looked like a blaster on wheels. And was apparently quite sensitive as the device went off when Orion patted it, narrowly missing Knock Out as it shot out into the night, hitting something too far for either Orion's or Knock Out's optics to see.

Knock Out turned to glare at Orion. "See, kid, this right here is what I'm talking about!"

"Mild calibration issue…" Orion muttered before being interrupted again.

"No, Orion, if you want to get out there and fight Predacons, you've gotta stop being all…"Knock Out gestured at Orion's small frame.

"You just pointed to all of me." Orion said, looking up at the older mech.

Knock Out had turned to grab a sword that needed sharpening and now thrust it into Orion's servos.

"Sword sharpened. Now." He said quickly, indicating the conversation was over for now.

Orion sharpened the heavy sword, watching the mechs and Predacons fight each other as they had done for generations.

_I'll get out there someday. I'll show them that I can be as strong as they are._

"Predaking!" A voice yelled.

"Get down!" Another cried.

The large ion cannon situated on a tall tower went up in bluish flames, sending several 'Bots leaping from it, transforming into vehicle modes in mid-air. Orion stared up at the dark figure that flew quickly past the flames.

"Hold down the fort, Orion." Knock Out told him, his arm transforming into a blaster.

Orion watched his mentor run out into the fray and looked over at his invention. A thought came to his processor and he grabbed the device and ran off to put his plan into motion.

"Orion!" Knock Out called as Orion ran past him. "Get back here!"

Orion ignored him, running to a high peak that jutted out toward the sea. He looked through the scope, searching for the Predacon he was aiming for.

"Come on, show yourself." He muttered, sky blue optics searching the starry sky.

A screech echoed through the night and flames shot toward another ion cannon. Orion shot at the small silhouette that could be seen against the bright fires illuminating the night. The young mech heard a piercing cry as the silhouette went down somewhere to his right.

"Yes! I hit it!" Orion cried in joy, turning as he prepared to take off toward Iacon. But a large Predacon emerged from the shadows, it snarled at Orion and snapped its powerful jaws, narrowly missing the youngling by an inch.

Sentinel Prime looked up, hearing a voice cry out in terror. A very familiar voice. The chief spotted his son running along a hill, chased closely by a particularly large Predacon who was snapping at Orion's ankles. Sentinel felt a twinge of irritation. Knock Out was supposed to keep Orion in the forge with him! He released the net he'd been holding to keep a couple Predacons trapped and transformed into vehicle mode.

"Do _not _let them escape!" He called back, hurrying to where Orion had scrambled behind a large pole that bore a torch on top. Flames engulfed the pole, missing Orion thankfully. The Prime leapt at the Predacon, transforming into bipedal mode in mid-air.

The Predacon roared and tried to breathe fire. But all that came out was a few measly sparks.

"You're all out." Sentinel murmured, slashing the Predacon with his heavy sword. The creature wisely retreated, joining its brethren as they returned to wherever they came from.

Sentinel turned to glare at Orion, who froze where he'd been trying to sneak away to avoid the scolding he knew would come.

"I managed to hit Predaking." Orion managed to say, hoping that would keep him out of trouble with his sire.

Sentinel was clearly unimpressed as he hauled Orion toward Knock Out.

"It's not like the last few times!" Orion said, struggling to free himself from his sire's grasp. "I really actually hit it! I went down-"

"Stop!" Sentinel ordered his son. "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows! Can't you see that I have bigger problems?"

Orion looked down, deciding that the ground was a safer place to look at than his sire's optics.

"Go to the house." Sentinel turned toward Knock Out. "Make sure he gets there."

Knock Out lightly smacked Orion's helm, leading the youngling toward the large Iaconian palace near the outskirts of Iacon. Orion refused to look at the other younglings they had to pass.

"Quite the performance." Bulkhead, a Wrecker trainee, said.

"I've never seen someone mess up that badly. That helped!" Megatronus's voice held a twinge of sarcasm in the last part. Knock Out gave the future gladiator a whack upside the helm.

"Thank you, I was trying." Orion muttered sarcastically.

"I really did hit Predaking." Orion told Knock Out, stopping at the door to the palace.

"Sure."

"He never listens! Ad when he does it's with this disappointed scowl. Like I'm at fault for being small."

"Look, kid, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Knock Out said softly.

"I just want to be one of you guys." Orion murmured, opening the door and stepping inside.

**Author's Note: ****This is just a small idea I've had rattling about in my processor ever since watching Predacons Rising. I couldn't live with that ending so I went to read fanfics involving Optimus/Orion. Then I watched How To Train Your Dragon 2 (finally! After not watching it for so long, I managed to download it from iTunes) and **_**voila!**_** The two got mixed together and my mind decided I needed a crossover. I searched for some Transformers/HTTYD crossovers and found that they are severely lacking and decided to add a little. **

**I'm new to Transformers, so any **_**feedback or tips is encouraged! **_

**Please Read & Review!**

**Spirit Writer**


End file.
